tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Forest Training Prt2 (Kurama,Pup)
Inuzuka Kurama Pup LiskaTwisted: -i circled back around the wooded area, coming onto where my scroll was still laying on the ground i decided to stop at it. i picked it up strapping it again to my lower back i then ran again this time it was in a more aimless manner. just deciding to run until i tired myself out. i shifted my hands up performing the new signs that i researched. Ox>Boar.> Horse. i then clapped my hands together on occasion i would mess up the signs and sigh a bit ...i just want to perfect these... i said to myself as i ran dodging tree’s and still trying to force the hand signs my goal to eventually performs the signs with each step. this seemed in vain for now. i could barely perform the signs within 3 steps let alone one with each step. ...altho for most this will be hard, i am fast after all...i thought to myself....i wonder if sensei even could... i spoke to pup now, just indications with my facial expressions. a slight perk of the brow and twitch of the lip. in synchronized fashions. we ran alongside each other before jumping up and into a tree. we stood in place as we watched out into the woods i watched a rabbit running through the tree’s “how about some lunch pup” i said quietly before shifting to grab a kunie , i ran my fingers over the handle before grabbing it from my pouch , i gave a few expressions to pup then nodded essentially telling him to keep to the tree tops , and block its path and i would flank it . pup then darted off jumping across the branches. he looked down as he was right above the rabbit now running in the trees as it ran along the ground Pup jumped from the tree landing in front of the rabbit , it stopped and looked to pup for a minute as he growled. .. MEANWHILE:... i dashed through the treetops before jumping to ground level . i shifted the chakra to my feet to soften my landing as i landed i ran toward the rabbits location. i forced the chakra to my head and around my eardrums , i listened to hear pups growling i gripped my kunie tight before bringing my arm back. i launched my kunie at the rabbit as i gained to it , it would strike where i had aimed. in the back i would skid to a stop beside the rabbit as i pulled my kunie from it, i wipe the blood onto my pants as i looked down to it , i grabbed it by the ears picking it up- LiskaTwisted: -as i picked up the rabbit i looked it over. i peeled back the skin from around the meat of it , spreading the skin across the ground before sliceing it open. from it chest to its stomach. i moved my hand into the carcus grabbing the bowls , gently as not to bust them open, and the same with the blatter. after i pulled out these organs. i looked to the sky it was getting dark. with my kunie i moved over to a nearby tree scrapping some bark, from it. i would take fine strips from the bark to make kindleing. i moved back over to the rabbit and pup before sitting, grabbing a few dry sticks..or the dryest ones i could find. , i took a peice of cloth tieing it around them to make a T -style firestarter useing the top stick to spin the other verticly within the kindleing. i did this untill i seen it start to smoke , i lightly blew on the smoke before a fire erupted from it. throwing some loose dead leaflets onto the fire i then set up a roaster over it made of two Y shaped sticks and another suspended, the suspended stick was shoved completely through the rabbit essentually kabobbing it. as the rabbit cooked i moved my scroll ahead of me again reading over the hand signs Ox> Boar> Horse then clapping my hands i practiced this over and over again. i looked to the rabbit and rotated it cooking the other side of it. afterward i looked to pup. "okay no play time i need to learn this." i then took the Ram sign, as i built up my chakra i released it around me as i focused again to pup OX>Boar> Horse. i then clapped my hands i would release my chakra into pup . i watched as he stood completely still , his eyes diolateing i moved to kneel on the balls of my feet and kept watching him. , i constructed the image into his mind. , he looked beyond me in this image , seeing a gient shadowy being, it was a feline. i heard him bark , this was due to the subconsious image i placed in his mind. the cat would pounce over me and into the fire causeing it to erupt around us. as this happened i dissappeared from the senero. in reality i simply sat and watched as pup fell over i shook my head and sat back ....did it work..- LiskaTwisted: -I watched pup snap from his genjutsu, it was now over. He woke up howling almost a painful howl my eyes grew wide as I moved over to him “you okay buddy.” he then relied none of it was real . He moved over and bit my arm, enough to draw blood . I winced at the bite but did nothing, ...i suppose I deserve this.. I moved my hand to pet his head as he still bit, nailing into my arm”alright but thats enough.” I said trying to hide the pain from it “im sorry” pup would move back as his eyes still narrowed at me. I lowered my head and looked to the ground. “We need to practice it besides you need to know how to break it in case you get trapped in one and I don't. “ he whimpered. Before I spoke “ alright pup again, you remember what they told me to do clear your head. Your too smart to get trapped in a genjutsu. “ Pup would nod as I shifted my hands , executing the signs again Ox > Boar >Horse. I then clapped my hands together and released my chakra from me into pup . Again I watched his eyes dilate and him fall over. The same scene as before running through his mind. Pup cleared his mind and growled stopping the chakra flow into his body and through it . I watched him awake , this time he had released the genjutsu himself. He would stand and bark happily , running to me and licking my face “ good boy” I said before looking to him, bringing my hand down I picked up a blade of grass , placing it between my hands I shifted my chakra to it , the chakra would turn green , I felt a weight move onto my hand , I lifted them apart reviling the bandage. I would wrap my arm up in it before I stood. Looking to pup, I took the rabbit from the fire. It had been done by this time. I shifted around to rip one of its legs off giving the leg to pup, I dug in to the ribs of it. Eating the small amounts of meat from it once we were done. I looked to pup. Then to the tree tops. “lets get some straggly practice in .” I snuffed out the fire before jumping up into the tree. Pup followed as we stood for a minute. I looked to him, “just follow my lead on this alright”- LiskaTwisted: -I pointed to pup then to the ground he followed my instructions running along the dirt path, I kept to the tree's again jumping from branch to branch we spot a deer , not even bothering to stop . Pup bolted forward leaving a cloud of dust, I jumped faster through the tree's trying to keep up with pup he chased the deer as I jumped strategically through the tree's i had looked up to the sky we had been running for age's it seems, out all night in the woods. I looked to the sky seeing the crimson light move around the tree's into my eyes. I looked down to pup as I began to feel extremely tired. I hadn't realized how long I had sat in the woods and trained with pup the night was almost over. , I jumped down from the tree branches following pup i ran next to him “lets end this pup, no killing just capture.” I pressed my hands together before releasing my chakra “transform pup” as he ran he burst into a dust cloud. Moving from the other side of it as my copy we ran side by side as I extended my right hand to the tree tops , he jumped up and into the tree's on one side of the trail we followed , I on the other side. Jumping from branch to branch, now catching up to the deer, I looked down noticing my stance had become completely wobbly I was starting to become light headed from my lack of sleep. , I had jumped missing a branch completely , and fell from the tree, I hit the ground with a roll. . Pup would stop as he turned around and ran to me. I moved up sluggishly and looked to him I rubbed my left side. I would pick up pup placing him into my flak moving to jog back tword my home, hardly able to keep myself awake, and with the pain in my legs. I stopped in the village for a few moments to rest. Before jogging back to the inuzuka home. I decided to jump into the shower before going to bed, to relive myself from the sweat. - I moved to my bed, pup jumped up beside me and we both fell asleep.- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs